1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to management of operation of an integrated circuit.
2. Information
As an integrated circuit (IC) becomes more capable (i.e., more dense and faster), various factors may affect its operation. For example, one factor that may affect the operation of an IC may be thermal effects. Thermal effects may originate from a variety of sources such as, but not limited to, operation of the IC itself, operating environment, processing speed, density, etc.
During operation, these factors may change. That is, the IC may start out as operating within normal limits, but as the operations continue, the IC may start to be affected by some of these factors. Continuing with the example of thermal effects, at start of operation, the IC may be cool enough that thermal effects may not be of concern. However, as the IC continues to operate, the IC may start to be affected by the thermal effects (i.e., become hotter), which in turn, may have an effect on data handled by the IC.